Taming
Taming is a skill in McMMO. As your level increases, your wolves will get abilities that increase damage, defense and other things. While an interesting ability, the AI of wolves makes it sometimes difficult to be helpful, as they all target one enemy at the same time, and can't divide their focus. All you would need is a skeleton spawner and a spider spawner and you can just jump into pvp area and watch your wolves murder everyone. Keep in mind that ocelots wont help much with your taming skill. Call of the Wild Summons an animal to your side. To use it hold 10 bones for a wolf, 10 raw fish for an ocelot or 10 apples for a horse and then left click into the air while sneaking. (Shift) Mobs summoned with "Call of the Wild" will be named in accordance to your in game name. For example, if your name in minecraft was "Steve" then your wolf will be named "Steve's wolf." Summoning animals does not grant Exp in the taming skill, as opposed to taming the animals yourself Call of the Wild will not work if you or anyone else has an existing wolf within 40 blocks of you (can be changed in config). This skill is one of the most useful in PVP. By bringing a stack of bones, you can easily summon wolves when in the middle of battle, as opposed to having one wolf trail you wherever you go. 'Beast Lore' This skill allows you to inspect your wolves, horses or ocelots by left-clicking them with a bone. Note that left-clicking with anything else will damage your wolf, horse or ocelot. Passive Skills Note': Passive skills are skills activated by the pet wolf. These cannot be controlled by the player. '''''Environmentally Aware (100+) The skill "Environmentally Aware" comes after your taming reaches past level 100. This skill grants your summoned wolves the ability of teleporting to you when nearing cacti or lava. This also allows your wolf to be immune to fall damage. It is a hidden skill that improves the usefulness of wolves drastically. Gore (150+) Whenever tamed wolves attack a target, there is a chance that they will inflict a critical strike that applies bleed. The chance goes up 1% per ten levels to get a Gore, to a maximum of 100% at level 1000. This passive is extraordinary for PVP as it will deal 2 hearts of damage to your target. This means that if you're attacking a protection 4 diamond armor player, 5 lucky hits will kill him. As your skill rises lucky hits will slowly become regular hits. Pummel (200+) When dogs attack there is a chance of knock back. Fast Food Service (200+) Fast Food Service gives a 50% chance for your wolves to heal on attack, and to give you minor food. Thick Fur (250+) With Thick Fur, your wolves take 1/2 damage and the plugin says that your wolf will get fire resistance but this is not true. Your wolf will just teleport to you if he was hit by fire or lava (bows with the flame enchantment and swords with fire aspect will not make your wolf teleport). The best skill by far when you want your wolves to survive. Holy Hound (350+) Holy Hound causes your wolves to be healed with poison and magic. Shock Proof (500+) Shock Proof causes your wolves to take 1/6 damage from explosions. Sharpened Claws (750+) Sharpened Claws makes your wolves deal an extra four damage per hit (2 hearts). Dealing a total of 10 damage (5 hearts). Experience Table This chart details the amount of experience gained from taming the respective animals. This chart details the amount of experience gained from taming these mobs in the wild. The amount of Exp you get from taming is scaled by the amount of damage each of your wolves deal when they attack something. You gain 10 Exp for each half a heart of damage your wolf does when striking. The Exp is calculated before any armor reduction. Leveling Up 'Taming Horses' Find a biome where horses spawn then tame as many as possible. After taming, breed the horses using golden carrots rather than golden apples to conserve gold. Afterwards, feel free to speed up the breeding cooldown using valid foods. It is simple to tell if the horse is tamed and if you breed the horses, the resulting baby is not tamed, allowing you to tame it for McMMO Exp. 'Attacking Mobs ' Tame a bunch of wolves, and either go out into the wild during nighttime and engage mobs, or farm using a natural-spawn mob grinder. If possible, a zombie pigman grinder is the best method of leveling up, due to the zombie pigman triple xp gain. Another way to level up Taming is to make an enderman grinder in The End and have the wolves kill the enderman. Additionally, building a sheep farm and using the wolves to kill the sheep can work as well. Also you can use your wolves to attack zombies, skeletons or other mobs. Just let the skeleton hit you once then run and watch while your wolf kills it. Avoid spiders because they will target the wolf after being attacked by the beast a few times. 'Skeleton Spawners ' In most factions servers mobs that spawn from a spawner do not give you McMMO skill Exp when you kill them, but some factions servers allow you to get Exp through bought or natural spawners, so buy a skeleton spawner and set your wolves by it, this works well in 1.8 because skeletons are afraid of wolves and will run away instead of attacking you. Useful TipsCategory:Alchemy # Wolves make great distractions during raids/invasions. # Splashing Invisibility Potions on a wolf or pack of wolves will make for some unexpected stealth combat. Keep in mind that the collar can still be seen by other players. # After unlocking holy hound, splash potions of poison become very useful in fights as they heal your wolves and damages your opponent(s). # Splash your wolves with buffs such as strength, speed or invis to make them stronger. # Wolves are more powerful in big groups. Category:Skills Category:Combat Category:PvE Category:PvP Category:Repair